My Little Keronians
by Yu7Yu7Me7Yume7
Summary: HQ has had it. The A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon slacks off, and now the time has come to invade both Pekopon and Equestria. Consequences are stripping of their ranks and death. Can they kill comrades and partners? *Rated T for mentioning questionable things.


Prolouge~

Previously on Sgt. Frog and My Little Pony crossover...

_"After we got away from that crazy pony, we just saw the tree, and walked here."_

_"Ah. Hey, what's that?" A portal formed and sucked the frogs in._

_"KULULU! Where did they go?" Twilight ran around looking for them._

Now right now you're probably thinking 'WTF HAPPENED?!' No worries. I have an explanation. It's really complicated to explain what happened, but I'll give it a shot. This is for those of you who haven't read the sequel.

Many years into the future, Captain Picard's crew on the Enterprise was just minding they're own business, when William T. Riker made a gelatinous substance dubbed William's Jello. The Jello caused a ripple in the space time continuum and multiverse, and transformed into a portal, taking the frogs to the ship.

So the Keroro and Tamama in this story are not the real Keroro and Tamama, they are clones. The real Keroro and Tamama are still living on ship, for they fell in love and didn't want to leave. But Giroro, Kululu, and Dororo are real.

And the rest is history...

Story starting T-minus ten seconds...

"Sugarcube, mail for you!" a voice rang out. Sargent Keroro rushed over from the apple tree in which he stood to retrieve the envelope.

"Thanks Applejack!" He read the front of it. "HQ sent this! AJ, Get everyone together, these things are usually important!" She nodded and ran to the Library.

"Twilight! Get everypo- sorry, everyone together, the frogs' home planet sent a letter!" Twilight threw her book down.

"Got it! Spike! Kululu! Let's go!" She teleported her surprised friends to Sweet Apple Acres.

"What the hay is going on?!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Everyone gathered round to listen. Keroro opened the letter and said,

_"Dear A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon-"_ A high pitched snicker was heard.

"Armpit? Are you serious?!" Giroro said, "Rainbow, shh." She crossed her arms.

_"Dear A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon, we are on to you. You have 24 hours to invade Pekopon and this 'Equestria' before we strip you of your ranks and you-know-what you. Then we'll invade ourselves. Unsincerely, HQ."_

Keroro dropped the letter. "I knew this day would come...but not so soon..." Twilight grabbed the paper.

"What do they mean by you-know-what?" Kululu shook.

"We will be dead..."

Tamama wailed and started crying. "I want to live! Whaaaaa!"

Twilight sputtered, "Th-they can't do that!"

Giroro nodded sadly. "Oh yes they can."

Fuyuki started panicking "I won't let them take my best friend!"

Natsumi growled. "Nor will I!" Momoka nodded as well.

"I'm sorry guys, but it's a lost cause..." Dororo said, while being nearly choked to death by Fluttershy.

"We can't invade!" Cried Kululu. "We'd kill everyone!" Applejack held her Stetson at her chest. "It's been a pleasure knowing y'all..." she mumbled. Rarity fainted on the spot as Pinkie's mane deflated.

"So...what do we do now?" Keroro asked. Everyone pulled themselves together in a group hug. "Ain't nopony left behind..." Rainbow Dash choked out, placing her hoof in the middle.

"Nopony"

"Of course not."

'N-never."

"Keep smiling."

"Have gundam."

"Eat candy."

"Stay strong."

"Keep open-minded."

"Peace."

"We'll pull through."

"Together."

"Forever."

"United."

"As Ponies."

"As Keronians."

"As humans."

"As a whole...herd..."

Everypony sat down and sobbed.

Meanwhile...

Celestia gazed down at what she saw. "Sister," Luna said from the corner, "We cannot allow it. We shan't watch and despair."

Twilight walked past her books for once and sat by Kululu, who stare blankly at the floor.

"Kululu, it's okay, it's going to be okay..." She lifted his face up with her hoof and kissed him softly.

"Everything is gonna be alright..." But she hardly believed herself. "L-let's...do something..." The made a list of spells to try, and Twilight cast every one of them. When they ran out of stuff to do, they tried to drown away their sorrows by drinking.

Rainbow Dash slowly took her Best Young Flyer's tiara and handed it to Giroro.

"I want you to keep this for good luck...for the r-rest of your l-life..." She let out a choked sob and spilled her tears. Giroro patted her back and took off his beloved belt to put around her. Nopony ever thought of seeing the #1 flyer break down like that. And never will again.

Fluttershy cried until she could cry no more. Her mane was a mess and her eyes were all red. But she didn't care. Dororo tucked her mane behind her ear.

"You're still the most beautiful creature for me to ever behold..." A sympathetic Angel sat all through the night with them.

Keroro ate the sweet apple pie real slow. It would be his last. Applejack patted his head.

"You are the best friend any cowpony could offer, pardner." He nodded. and sadly put the plate away. The CMC were in the other room as they heard a sniff. Applebloom peered around the corner and hugged him.

"Ah'm gonna miss ya, Mr. Keroro." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle joined in the hug. Keroro nodded.

_I n-need to stop crying...I'm a soldier for Pete's sake..._

Rarity put her sewing needle down. "I still can't believe this is happening, darling. I shall miss you, you were a great friend and inspiration to this fashionista." Tamama nodded, then broke down sobbing into her chest. Never mind it wasn't very sophisticated. She cradled him and told him it would be alright.

A pink pony sobbed ever so loudly into her bed with the door latched. Her straight mane swept over her face like a curtain as she hugged her pillow.

"Wh-why...?"

Twilight staggered up and tripped, looking pretty disoriented.

"H-hey Twi...you...you fell...heh...n-need help...?" Kululu giggled and fell over her. She looked up.

"Where's Spike. Spiiiiike..."

Spike had gone to bed after they started drinking. He locked the door and tried to sleep as he heard music and laughter as they were trying to dance while intoxicated.

"I-I'm gonna miss you...uh...what's your name again...?" Kululu thought for a moment.

"Uh...I forget. Haha. no no wait...I think it's Kululu...but I'm not sure..."

Spike groaned. Idiots. Suddenly he heard Twilight say "Uh...Ooh...I don't think we should...Spike's...here..." Another voice said "So? Heh...he can come watch..."

Spike screamed "AAAAUUUGGHHHH!" and covered his head with the pillow. This was going to be another one of those days...

Kululu sat down with a far off expression and started singing loudly.

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you..." Twilight giggled. "Yay...I like songs...hee..."

"I MET YOUR CHILDREN! OH AH OH! WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?! VIDEO KILLED THE RADIO STARRR...IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR COTTON EYE JOE, I'D BEEN MARRIED A LONG TIME AGO...UPSIDE, INSIDE OUT! SHE'S LIVIN' LA VIDA LOCA! HEYYYY, MACARENA! WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?! I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN THE BARBIE WORRRRRLLLLDD! CAN'T READ MY POKER FACE! OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! EEEYYYY...SEXY PONY! IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y! M C A! SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOO! WHERE ARE YOU?! DOMO ARIGATO, MISTER ROBOTO! DOMO! DOMO! I GOT A FEELING THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT! I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE! AND DON'T IT FEEL GOOD?! OOPS I DID IT AGAIN! YOU GET THE BESSSST OF BOTH WORLDS! IT'S NOT ABOUT THE MONEY, MONEY, MONEY! WE DON'T NEED YOUR MONEY, MONEY, MONEY! JUST WANNA SEE THE WORLD DANCE! FORGET ABOUT THE PRICE TAG! I'M A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH! YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH! THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! I LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVE SONG BABY! CUZ WE GON ROCK THIS CLUB, WE GON GO ALL NIGHT! WE GON LIGHT THIS UP LIKE IT'S DYNAMITE! BABY, BABY BABY OOH! WEEEE AREEE THE CHAMPIONS! GOT THE MOVES LIKE FROGGER! LIFE IS A HIGHWAAAAAAYYYYY! CRANK DAT SOULJA BOY! GIRLS, THEY WANNA HAVE FUN! WE GOT THE BEAT! BABY COME BACK! TIK TOK ON THE CLOCK BUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP! HEY THERE DELILAH! I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH! LAAAAHHH!"

Fluttershy and Dororo laughed as they ran through the field of flowers together. Dororo stopped to put a daisy in her mane. She blushed and nuzzled him fondly.

"I'm-I'm gonna keep this moment in my heart forever. And I Pinkie Promise I'll n-never love...another...ohh..."

Dororo comforted his mare as she weeped openly. "A-arent you scared of...d-d-..." She couldn't finish, though Dororo knew what she meant.

Giroro held a bazooka in one arm, and had his other around Rainbow. "We're going to take over the world forever!" they said, and started laughing. Dash smiled sadly.

"Well kid, it was fun while it lasted. Nothing more we can do...just remember, nopony will ever forget you. That's a promise I'm gonna commit." Giroro nodded. Then she picked him up and started flying.

Giroro shouted "Whoaaaahhh!" in surprise, and started laughing. Rainbow winked.

"You gotta fight to be free, and we fought all we could. No treaty after this war..."

Tamama wiped his eyes. It wasn't fair! He was so young! But I guess that's the way is is, he thought. Rarity unfolded a little red shirt.

"Here darling, I want you to wear this, alright. Oh dear, don't start crying again. Pinkie would hate to see you like this."

He sniffed. "W-why?" Rarity paused. "Because you are her best friend, darling. She's so miserable..."

Keroro slowly took an apple out of the basket. He thought over his life as he chewed. Had he ever really accomplished anything? Besides all those Gundam models? No. He was a failure of a soldier. Miserable. AJ put a hoof on his arm. "Hey, y'all are gonna be making this place boring when ya leave. Ah'm so sorry, Sugarcube." She hugged what was left of him.

_Failure..._

Twilight sat up, groaning. Kululu lay there sleeping peacefully. Now I assure the reader that they didn't do naughty things. The purple unicorn picked up her not-so-pony mate and hugged him for ten solid minutes.

"We'll find a way through this. I promise..." Kululu yawned and blinked. "Only a few hours left..."

Later, there was a BANG! from outside."It's a spaceship!" Twilight cried. Kululu nodded.

"Hey, wait a minute! Those are some of our friends!"

Everypony in town heard, and galloped over to see what all the commotion was about. A yellow Keronian stepped out slowly.

"Keroro platoon! We have come to rescue you! We can hide you for a few more days, but they will eventually find you! But come with us, and you'll have a few more days! Quickly, before HQ comes!"

Keroro took one step towards him.

"NO!" A voice rang out. It was Dororo. "I'D RATHER DIE HERE WITH MY FRIENDS, AND THOSE...I...love..."

Giroro nodded. "Me too!" Kululu agreed softly.

"Um, alright then, if love is that important to you, then..." The Chinunu Platoon got back in, as Ebibi and Yokuku argued with there leader that love is VERY important. Then a large ship touched looked at one another and started to cry. This was it.

A firm-looking Keronian descended slowly to the group.

"We are here to collect Sargent Keroro, Private Tamama, Corporal Giroro, Sargent Major Kululu, and Lance Corporal Zeroro." He lined all of them up.

"Wait," Kululu said. He walked over to Twilight.

"I want you to know, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Twilight Sparkle."

Giroro ran over to RD, and Dororo went to Fluttershy. Every couple shared their last passionate kiss they would ever have. The frogs gave one last look at Equestria, before departing into the ship. A melancholy feeling swept over Ponyville as the ship took off. No one moved or said anything for a moment. Then suddenly, everybody was running around frantically. Only one chance to do this right...

The black Keronian stood at watch when he heard something. It sounded like...a hollow sound...almost like...hooves...A shadow darted past, and General Girere turned to see a...lavendar unicorn? She glared holes in him.

"You took the one I loved..." she hissed, "and you are going to pay..." The keronian snorted.

"Me? Pay? You alone can't do that, go back home and prance in marshmallowy clouds."

She had a sly smirk. "Who said I was alone?" Figures stepped out of the shadows. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, , , Cheerilee, Mayor, and others. All of them were there and angry.

"Oh snap," muttered Girere.

"GET 'EM!"

And the ponies attacked.

"FOR THE HUMANS!" Lyra shouted.

"MUFFINS!" Derpy crashed into the control panel.

"ALLON-SY!" The Doctor cried. Suddenly, everypony stopped to stare at a dark red mare.

"Um, Miss, you look familiar," Pinkie pointed out.

She nodded. "I'm Sugar Shot. Don't let anypony else know, but..." she whispered in Pinkie's ear.

"OH! YOU'RE THE AUTHOR IN PONY FORM?!"

Sugar Shot facehoofed. "Whatever, just beat up these creeps!" So everypony did.

Everyone gathered in the lobby and started screaming things. Rainbow Dash had released the prisoners. Kululu just sat in the corner crying his eyes out.

"WE DON'T WANT PONIES ON OUR SHIP!"

"SHUT UP! YOU EAT BUGS!"

Twilight sighed and made a megaphone appear.

"Ahem...QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Everyone stopped yelling. She nodded.

"LISTEN UP! My name is Twilight Sparkle, the Princess' personal pupil. I like books, reading, and studying. I have gone on many adventures, but the most life changing one was the time I met Kururu Socho. Let's keep the story short though. I met him when In was out walking. How he got there is a long story. I offered to take him in. It was quite clear he had a thing for me. So did I, but I accidentally seemed uninterested. Last thing I remember was a changeling crashing through the window, then I was in the hospital. and he was there for me. And his eyes, oh his emerald eyes, how they dazzled! But I was alive, it was wonderful! He made me feel special, I hadn't felt anything like this coming to Ponyville. Do you know you're all my very best friends!" She paused for a moment, then turned the megaphone into a microphone.

(Heads up, I wrote this song myself. It ain't great. Bear with me here.)

"Don't know how, don't know why

Nopony can deny

You are the one for me

Warm summer skies

Pretty butterflies

All these describe your love

They don't see it in you

But don't worry, I do

And it can't make me happier

My love for you baby

Is like the wind

It's had at times, it may bend

But that won't stop me

From loving you

Cold winters come near

And I know you're still here

Never leaving my side

And if I'm standing in the cold

You help me,you're so bold

I never wanna let you go

They don't see it in you

But don't worry, I do

And it can't make me happier

My love for you baby

Is like the wind

It's had at times, it may bend

But that won't stop me

From loving you

Don't leave, please stay

I don't want you to go away

The one thing I like the most

Is seeing your smile everyday

My love for you baby

Is like the wind

It's had at times, it may bend

But that won't stop me

From loving you

Won't stop me from loving you

Won't stop me from loving you

All the way through

I was made for loving you..."

She blushed as everyone clapped, and walked over to Kululu. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She said, kissing him gently.

"Are we there yet?" Twilight asked, while Kululu guided her. She had a blindfold on.

"Almost. Okay, here we are."

She took it off. "The park? Wait...this is where we first met each other!"

He nodded, and got down on one knee. "Twilight Sparkle, you are the most beautiful creature to ever live. Will you marry me?"

She nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. "Y-yes, of course I will!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy ran over, saying they were proposed to as well.

"Do you, Twilight Sparkle, take Kululu to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part. And hereto you pledge him your faithfulness?"

"I do."

"Do you, Kululu, take Twilight to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part. And hereto you pledge her your faithfulness?"

"I do."

"Do you, Rainbow Da-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, I know, we all do! What? What's so funny?"

"Pfft...you may now kiss the brides."

And so they did. A random human shouted "DARN! I HATE KULULU!"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Then leave, Emma..."

Pinkie shouted, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" and tossed Twilight the microphone. She started singing Love Is In Bloom. The mares threw their bouquets and Pinkie, Applejack, and of course Rarity caught one.

"What a day," Twilight exclaimed. "I know what this means." They went upstairs, Twilight magically flipping the locked door shut.

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank everybody who has made my crossover this popular, have a silly pony.

Thank you thegreatcat14, devilcove, and bobthelurker for making amazing images

Thank you Emma Cooper for cheering me on

Thank you Mistery for reading

Thank you kerorogunsofan57, ZanyAnee999,Kenzugan, uay778, Idellechi, oka415, TororoShinpeiD, Kayaya-KR, OlgaH-SteelClaw1, Music-Lovette123, DerpyPaws, AskBriarlight, and daisykings for being great fans.

And last but not least,

You.

For reading this.

Thank you.


End file.
